1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an illumination device for pedestrian conveyor systems having glass segments.
2. Related Art
German Patent Application No. DE-A 199 57 680 describes an illumination device for pedestrian conveyor systems, in particular an escalator or a moving walkway, comprising at least one continuous light band, which extends in the operational state essentially over the length of the pedestrian conveyor system, and which is formed by contiguous luminous diodes. The light band can be formed by a plurality of electrically connected boards, which are provided with luminous diodes, wherein the single luminous diodes can alternatively also be placed on a continuous, flexible, conductive band.
This type of illumination of components, such as balustrades of pedestrian conveyor systems, has to be considered as considerably easier and safer in comparison to lamps, which have been used so far and which are operated with a current of 220 V. However, the described illumination device requires considerable cabling work, in particular seen over the length of the pedestrian conveyor systems.
Japanese Patent Application JP-A 07 330270 discloses a glass balustrade for a pedestrian conveyor system, in particular an escalator. The same is formed with liquid crystal glass. Applying a voltage will excite the liquid crystals so that diverse patterns can be created, as seen in longitudinal direction of the balustrade, which addresses the decorative as well as the technical lighting aspect.
Japanese Patent Application JP-A 05 193886 discloses a balustrade for an escalator or a moving walkway. The balustrade cooperates via a fitted-on receiving element with a handrail guide as well as with a illumination device provided next to the balustrade.
German Patent Application DE-A 199 57 680 discloses an illumination device for pedestrian conveyor systems, comprising at least one continuous light band, which extends in an operational state essentially over the length of the pedestrian conveyor system, and which is formed by contiguous luminous diodes. The same is provided inside a channel in the base and/or handrail area.
A similar system as described in the above is also disclosed in the Japanese Patent Application, JP-A 03238290, wherein an illumination device is also mounted a channel on the handrail side and this channel can be attached to the balustrade.